Elevator systems of a conventional kind generally comprise a drive, a drive control associated with the drive and a braking system.
Holding brakes, which usually must fulfill prescriptions with regard to safety regulations, are employed at the elevator cages.
A hydraulically actuable disc brake is known from patent specification EP 0 648 703 B1, in which, in the case of braking, brake plates engage a guide rail and the elevator cage is secured at a story stop against impermissible upward movements and downward movements.
A locking device which is engageable from outside and which in company with the movement in upward direction or downward direction of the elevator cage builds up the necessary braking force in order to stop the elevator cage is known from patent application EP 0 999 168 A2/A3.
An elevator installation with a cage brake has become known from EP 1 840 068 A1, in which brake wedges slide on tracks extending obliquely with respect to a guide rail. In the case of braking a respective hydraulic actuator pushes a respective brake wedge along the track against the travel direction of the elevator cage. As soon as the brake wedge comes into contact with the guide rail the brake wedge moves further on the track and wedges between the guide rail and the track in brake-amplifying manner.